Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
Related Art
A known electrophotographic image forming apparatus has a configuration in which an image forming device that is disposed in a housing forms an image on a recording medium and the recording medium is discharged through a sheet discharging port to a sheet discharging part that is disposed outside the housing. Such a known electrophotographic image forming apparatus employs an in-body output sheet stacking section arranged inside an apparatus body, which corresponds to the sheet discharging part.
For example, a known electrographic image forming apparatus that includes such an in-body output sheet stacking section includes an air drawing device on one side wall that is disposed outside a sheet width direction of a recording medium traveling in a sheet conveying path extending between a fixing unit and a sheet discharging port. The air drawing device draws air flowing in the sheet conveying path and discharges the air to an outside of the image forming apparatus.